


Frog Prince

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, He's a frog, M/M, Only kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has gotten turned into a frog and Trott has to try and get him turned back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> “my best friend got turned into a frog and now i’m being the best wingman/woman/person ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love”

Chris sighed deeply. This was what, the fourth, fifth, bar he’d been at? All whilst carrying an increasingly annoying slimy frog between his cupped hands. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he’d assume he was drunk off his tits like everyone he met thought, but that frog was actually Alex Smith. He had no idea why or how Alex had turned into a frog, but he was determined on having his friend turned back into human again.

“Hey, excuse me, uhm... Would you kiss this frog for me?” Chris asked politely to the lady standing by the bar, fairly intoxicated but that just made it easier.

“Are you insane? That’s so fucking gross! Get away!” The woman turned her back on Chris and he sighed once again, moving onwards through the crowd of people. Thankfully he was well aware of his friend’s flaming bisexuality, Alex wasn’t very discreet, so he had twice the opportunity finding someone to kiss the frog, right?

“Hi there! Can you kiss this frog?” Chris asked yet another person. He’d already had a few people say yes, too drunk to know better but it still hadn’t worked and Chris wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that it had to be Alex’s “true love” or because the whole kiss thing was just bullshit. When the man he’d asked pressed his wet lips on the top of Alex’s head and nothing happened Chris started to believe that it actually was bullshit.

“Excuse me miss, would you be so kind to kiss this frog for me?” Chris tapped the shoulder of another woman and she giggled with a face of disbelief.

“Wait what? Is this some sort of new pickup line or what?” She laughed and Chris shrugged.

“Well, actually I’m just trying to help my friend out”, he replied to her.

“Sure, I’ll do it, if it’s just the frog, I mean it’s pretty cute.” The woman leaned down and pressed her lips on the frog, leaving a smear of her lipstick on top of Alex. But it was to no avail, nothing still happened and the woman smiled apologetically. Chris was just about to turn around and give up when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Hey! Trott, mate! Good to see you!” Chris turned around and saw Ross pushing his way past the crowd towards him. He hadn’t seen Ross since they graduated and he actually felt kinda guilty about, but since he moved back to Sommerset there hadn’t been an opportunity.

“So what are you doing here?” Ross asked, mainly referring to the fact that Chris appeared to be alone and not actually drinking.

“Well, how do I explain this... Uhm... I have a frog, and this is not a real frog”, Chris began explaining.

“I looks pretty real to me mate”, Ross stated, giving Alex an odd glare.

“Well, he’s a human okay, don’t ask, just do me a favour. For that time with the washing powder you know, you owe me.” Chris said, not having any high expectations. He honestly just wanted to see his friend kiss a frog.

“Okay that sounds mad, but what do I have to do, kiss it?” Ross asked.

“Exactly.” Chris replied. Ross made a grimace but then leaned his face down and placed a small peck on the frog’s lips with a giggle. To both of their surprise the frog started glowing, and Chris had to quickly put him down on the floor as he started growing extremely heavy. In a blinding flash of light the frog transformed, just like it had to begin with, and instead there was Alex. Chris thanked the gods that Alex still had his clothes on and then frowned, annoyed with his friend’s timing.

“Uh, hi guys?” Alex asked with a confused voice, still a bit croaky.

“Hello”, Ross smirked.

“Okay, okay, I have been carrying you around _all fucking evening_! Making random people kiss you! Why did it work now?” Trott shouted, throwing his hands out. “Explain to me Smith, why are you transforming back now, after five hours of this bullshit?!”

“It wasn’t a choice! Calm down there before the security throws you out”, Alex replied in a calm voice.

“Doesn’t the tale say it has to be true love? Or at least something like that, it can’t be anyone”, Ross chimed in.

“What do you mean? You have met each other like, three times?” Chris said, a slight tone of confusion in his voice as he looked from one friend to another. They couldn’t have, could they?

“Well”, Alex coughed and blushed a little and Ross was suddenly very busy looking at a painting on the wall. “There was one time, after a uni party, and uhm... You went home with some girl, and well... We kinda, hooked up?”

“You twats!” Chris exclaimed, he had noticed some tension between the two of his friends but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time.

“Okay enough about that”, Ross interrupted. “Can we go home so you can tell me how the hell Smith got turned into a frog to begin with?”


End file.
